Stealing
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Helia is trying to find out who Flora likes and it's driving him crazy not knowing. Who is Flora's true love? Will Helia work up the nerve to ask? FloraX?


**A Flora fic for saPphiRe.'.m0i, I was going to write a matchmaking site story but then this popped into my head and I like this idea a lot better and I hope you do too. Also they are about 20 in this fic and this is slightly AU. Sorry in advance if they are OOC but like I've said, I don't get to watch the show that often and I've only seen one episode and a few music vids with Helia in it.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, what do you think? No, I do not own it.**

**Surgeon General's warning: this was written while the author was listening to Disney music, you have been warned. Thank you.**

**888**

Who could it be? Helia had been wracking his brain for hours over who Flora liked and had gotten nowhere. The only thing he knew was that it most definitely wasn't him so to avoid rejection; he resolved to keep his feelings for her to himself. Of course, it didn't help that he was on his way to her apartment for lunch.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Flora opened the door and smiled at him and he felt his knees shake. "Hi Helia," she said warmly, he smiled, "Hello Flora."

They sat down at the table where Flora had set a delicious looking lunch; all made of some type of plant. Instantly all of Helia's nerves relaxed and the conversation was comfortable and friendly. Until…

"So Flora, met anyone special lately?" Helia asked; determined to find out who her secret crush was. Flora looked up at him slightly panicked, "Um, if you mean dates, no." "Oh, because I've noticed that you are acting happier almost like you're in love," he said cautiously.

Flora got up and took their empty plates to the kitchen. "You can sit on the couch if you want!" she called, he obeyed and took out his drawing pad. A few minutes later Flora joined him, "What are you drawing?" he looked at her shyly, "Uh, you." She looked at him happily, "Can I see?" she scooted closer; trying to look over his shoulder and he noticed that their knees were touching. He showed the picture to her; "Who's that?" she pointed at the paper. Next to the Flora drawing was a guy with no face or hair, "I'm not sure yet but it will be your true love"

She blushed; "How can you draw my true love if you don't know who he is?" "Well if you tell me who it is then I can draw him" Helia couldn't believe the things he was saying but he had to know!

Flora blushed deeper and stood up quickly. She crossed the room and sat on the window sill; staring at the city below. An awkward silence lapsed between them; Helia fiddled with his notebook nervously and tried to think of a way to approach this situation.

"Is it Sky?" he asked

"What?"

"Is your crush Sky?"

"No,"

"Oh, is it Riven?"

"No and I'm sick of everyone making that assumption," she said (1)

"I bet its Timmy,"

"No and before you ask it's not Brandon either" she said getting annoyed.

"Jared?"

"No."

"Bishop?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"Who's Sam?"

"I don't know I just said a random name," he smiled; she laughed.

A silence came again but this time it was comfortable. Flora sat on the couch again and picked up a book. A few minutes passed.

"W?"

"No Helia and I'm not going to tell you so quit asking please!"

"I'm sorry Flora; I'll leave now"

He got up and made his way to the door. Flora knew it was against her planet's traditions but she couldn't let him leave like this (2).

"You can't leave until you return what you stole from me," she said; her eyes not leaving her book. He stopped and turned confused,

"I never stole anything from you,"

"Yes you have" she said simply.

He crossed his arms, "What have I stolen from you because I have no memory of it."

He waited but she didn't answer him, he sighed and started for the door again.

"My heart!"

He froze with his hand on the doorknob, "What?" he whispered not believing his ears although it _was _hard to hear over the symphony that now erupted in his head.

"You've stolen my heart" Flora said quietly.

He faced her and she walked over to him.

A tear slid down her cheek, "Now you know." He wiped the tear away and tilted her face up to look at his. "I feel really stupid," he said; she looked at him questioningly. He smiled, "For being jealous of myself," she returned the smile and he finally closed the gap between them.

Later, Helia was able to finish that drawing as he drew in long onyx hair and his features.

888

Well? I know the beginning sucked but I like the ending!

1) Sorry just poking fun at the Flora/Riven supporters since I hate that pairing.

2) Flora says that on her planet the guy always makes the first move

Thanks to saPphiRe.'.m0i, hope you liked it Amiga!

Now………….Review!


End file.
